Week Of Hell
by Sassy Robert
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been married for two weeks and things are working out great. Unless you count the fact his kids avoid her like the plague. Oh, It gets worse. Derek goes down to South America to help out Cora, and leaves Stiles to take care of the kids. Fem!Stiles, Daddy!Derek, Kid!Isaac, Kid!Erica, Kid!Scott, Kid!Lydia, Kid!Allison, Kid!Jackson. Extended OneShot.
1. Prologue

"Wait, you're what?" Stiles asked, paling considerably.

"I said, I'm leaving for a week." Derek said more slowly, looking up from where he was packing his suitcase.

"But, we just got back." She spluttered.

It wasn't the fact that her new husband was leaving only a week after they returned from their honeymoon that bothered her, she knew Cora needed help and she wasn't going to stop Derek from helping his sister. It was the fact he was leaving her with the six other residents of the Hale house: Three Werewolves, a Kanima, a Banshee, and a Human.

"Are you worried about the pups?" Derek asked.

Stiles bit her lip and nodded. "They hate me." She said flatly, not bothering to hide her hurt, it was pointless to even bother, Derek could just smell it anyway.

"They don't hate you." Derek said.

She gave him an oh-really? Look and was just ready to start listing off reasons of why they obviously hated her.

"They just aren't use to you, yet." He insisted.

She sighed.

'They haven't gotten use to her, yet' like they ever would. They didn't like her from the moment Derek brought her to his house.

After two months of dating she insisted on meeting his kids, after all things were getting serious. She found all six of them in their best, lined up in order of age.

"What's she doing here?" Derek's oldest, Jackson, had hissed.

Derek gave him a warning look. "She wanted to meet all of you." He said with a smile.

"Well she has, you can take her back now."

Derek had apologized repeatedly when he drove her home after an incredible awkward dinner, in which only she and Derek spoke, unless Derek or Stiles openly spoke to one of kids, and she had a sneaking suspicion that the only reason they responded to her was because Derek was there.

Derek must of sensed she was in dark thoughts, because he walked over to her and folded her into a tight embrace.

Stiles let out a muffled whimper.

He kissed her neck then up her jaw line to press a kiss on her lips then her forehead.

Derek was a man of few words, what he didn't say he made up for with gestures. Kisses, hugs, gifts, cuddling, etc.

"I don't have to go. I'm sure Cora could figure it out, somehow." He murmured.

She shook her head.

"No, we'll be fine." She said trying to honestly believe they would.

Derek either didn't hear her heart falter or chose not to comment on it, to be honest the latter was more likely.

Stiles let him hold her and press kisses on her neck, cheeks, and forehead for just a moment longer before pulling him into a long kiss and releasing him.

"You go tell the kids. I'll pack." She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

Stiles glanced over at the messy suitcase and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said drily.

He smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He said.

"Yea." She said as he walked out. "Love you, too."


	2. Isaac

Derek hadn't even been gone one day and Stiles was already at her wits end.

The pups had gotten home from school and it was raining.

So, Scott and Jackson went outside to rough house in the mud, while Isaac and Erica watched a movie, and Allison and Lydia did homework.

All went well, until the two boys completely ignored her order to hose off outside before coming in and tromped through the house, muddier than hogs. Then they had a wrestling match in the living room, knocking poor Isaac down, causing the five year old to cry, he refused to let Stiles hold him and ran to Allison instead.

By the time the boys wrestling match ended, they had managed to break a coffee table, dirty the carpets, and tear a curtain down with the curtain rod still attached.

She had to threaten to call Derek before any of them calmed down, then she made the guilty party help clean up before sending them up to wash.

Jackson gave her dirty looks all the way.

Then she made them spend the remainder of the night doing their homework if they had it.

Supper went even worse, none of the pups would eat what she cooked, saying they weren't hungry. Then she caught them sneaking up stuff to make sandwiches.

All in all, it was a completely horrible day, and going to bed without Derek by her side made it even worse.

They spoke for an hour over the phone but it wasn't the same as their nightly conversations, curled up together as they slowly fell asleep.

Stiles didn't mention the kids awful behavior, but Derek knew something was off.

He promised that as soon as he finished helping Cora with whatever it was she was doing, he would come home.

So Stiles laid down, dressed in one of Derek's t-shirts so she could breathe his calming scent, tears slowly trickling down her face.

"Stiles." A tiny hushed voice whispered.

She sat up and blinked. "Isaac? Sweetheart is that you?" She asked.

"Uh huh." He murmured.

"Come on in." Stiles said, flicking on the light.

The young werewolf walked over and crawled on the bed.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare." He said with a tiny whimper.

Isaac had been through too much, his father had abused him and belittled him until he was savagely murdered, in which Isaac witnessed.

Derek found him only a month after they met a year ago and poor Isaac was plagued with miserable nightmares of his dad.

But he always woke up Derek, always. Then again, Derek wasn't here.

So Stiles must've been better than nothing.

"Stiles, are you crying?" Isaac asked.

She blinked and felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

Before she could wipe it away Isaac crawled into her lap skittishly then wiped the tear away with his small chubby hand.

"Did we make you cry?" He asked quietly.

"No." Stiles said.

"I just miss your dad." She admitted.

Isaac nodded understandingly, then wrapped his thin arms around her neck and pressed his head against her chest.

More tears filled her eyes as she returned the hug.

It was the first time any of Derek's kids hugged her.

"I miss him, too." He said, a tiny whimper in his tone.

She rubbed the nape of his neck. A comforting action that her mother use to use on her. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight, Isaac?" She asked. "That way neither of us have to feel lonely."

Isaac lifted his head briefly and nodded.

She smiled and shut off the light.

Isaac still clung to her tightly, so she just laid down on her back with the boy on her stomach.

He nuzzled into her chest and let out a happy sigh. "I like the sound of your heart, Stiles. It's so nice and calm." He murmured before falling into a deep sleep.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Isaac." She said. "Goodnight, Derek." She whispered into the darkness.


	3. Erica

That next day, Stiles woke up late and was now churning out school lunches like nobody's business, making sure backpacks were packed, and clothes were okay.

"Jackson." She said, handing the boy his backpack.

He glared and 'accidentally' hit her with his backpack when he slung it on.

Not the time, Stiles. Let it go. She said to herself, barely fighting off the urge to smack him upside the head.

"Allison." She said.

The oldest girl forced a smile and took her bag.

"Lydia."

The strawberry blonde didn't even look at her as she snatched her bag up.

"Scott." She said.

Scott followed Allison example and forced a smile.

"Erica." She said.

But the blonde wasn't there.

"She's getting her homework." Isaac chirped, taking his bag and reaching up to her with grabby hands.

She bent down and he kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Stiles." He chirped.

"Bye, Sweetheart." Stiles said, feeling a comfortable stirring in her chest that she didn't have time to dwell upon, because Erica came flying down the stairs at breakneck speed.

"Be careful." Stiles chided. "You're not late. You have five minutes. Slow down."

"Okay, Mom!" Erica called.

Both girls went ridged.

Erica began spluttering out an apology.

"That's okay." Stiles said. "You know, after my mom died, my dad hired a nanny to look after me when he couldn't, and one day I was rushing off to school, just like you, and I hollered 'Bye, Mom!'." Stiles said with a smile. She remembered the humiliation she had felt.

"What did she say?" Erica asked nervously.

Stiles smiled and hugged the girl.

"She said I could call her mom if I wanted. You can too, if you'd like."

Erica frowned. "I'll think about it."

Stiles smiled and handed Erica her bag.

"Thanks, Stiles." She muttered before walking out the door, deep in thought.

That night the pups crowded on the couch.

"I get to sit by Stiles!" Isaac shouted, causing Stiles to smile.

"I'll get the popcorn. Allison, can you put in the movie?" She asked.

Allison nodded and Stiles went to fetch the popcorn.

It was on her way back when she heard the pups whispering.

"You called her mom?" Scott asked in awe.

"What did she say?" Lydia asked.

"She said I could if I wanted too" Erica whispered.

She heard Jackson scoff.

There was a pause.

"I think I'm going to call her mom."

A/N: This adorable moment was based off (with permission) a moment with my best friend and her step-mom, my friend was off to school and she did the same thing Erica did with the running down the stairs late and hollering 'Bye Mom!' and of course she and her step-mom reacted accordingly. But my friend and her siblings didn't cause their step-mom nye as much trouble as Derek's pups do.


	4. Scott

That next day, the pups were suspiciously well behaved.

Stiles doubted it was a because they were coming around.

It probably had to do with the ten minute conversation Derek had with each of them on the phone last night.

But for whatever reason she was grateful.

That morning as she got them ready for another day of school, Although Jackson glared, (Honestly, she really couldn't expect the kid to go cold turkey.) He didn't hit her with his backpack again. Allison, Lydia, and Scott gave her smiles that were only a little bit forced, and both Erica and Isaac gave her hugs and kisses before they left for school and they both called her mom, causing that strange feeling to stir in her chest.

Stiles spent that day shopping and visiting with her father, getting tips on how to deal with the difficult children, it turned out more helpful than she expected. She asked him, at one point, how he knew this stuff.

He just laughed, pointed at her, and laughed some more.

Rude.

When the kids got home, all but Jackson greeted her, Isaac and Erica gave her hugs and kisses. Then, all six kids sat down to do homework per her orders.

Isaac was to young to have homework but she gave him a puzzle to do so he wouldn't get bored.

When homework was done, she let them go outside to play for a couple hours, relishing in the giggles and squeals that wafted through the open window of the kitchen where Stiles was preparing a Hale family favorite: Pasta.

The noodles were cooking, the garlic bread was baking, and she was making three different sauces: A meaty original sauce for Jackson, Scott, and Erica, a mushroom tomato sauce for Lydia and Allison, and a creamy garlic sauce for herself and Isaac.

While cooking, Stiles was noticing something strange was going on, she would get this panicked feeling and her feet would carry her to the window to check the kids, mainly Isaac and Erica. One of them would be hurt for some reason, but would heal and carry on playing. It happened five times. But she didn't have time to dwell on it, she had six hungry pups to feed.

Apparently, the smells of the kitchen wafted out to the kids because they all wandered into her kitchen, mouths watering.

"That smells good." Isaac said, licking his lips.

"It's not ready yet." Stiles said, stirring the mushroom sauce.

Still, the pups came closer and closer, even Jackson looked ready to devour the food, despite her being the one who cooked it.

"I said, it's not ready yet." Stiles repeated when they crowded around her looking for handouts.

"Just a little taste?" Isaac asked.

Stiles turned towards him. "No." She said, then she felt a buzzing feeling in her skull and she whipped around and, almost without thinking, she whacked Scott on the knuckles with her spoon.

He howled satisfyingly loud and dropped the piece of meat he attempted to filch from the pan.

"I said, No" Stiles growled.

Scott whimpered and practically shrunk under her terrifying gaze. "Sorry." He breathed. "I won't do it again."

She nodded and turned to the rest of the pups, who looked absolutely stunned. "Now, go outside and play." She ordered.

The five made a dash for the door, zig-zagging like they thought Stiles was going to throw stuff at them, but Scott looked up at her with his big doe eyes.

"Can I help you, Mom? I won't pick anything out of the pans. I swear."

Stiles grinned and ruffled his hair. "Well, I suppose you can stir one of the sauces." She said.

"Can we help, too?" Isaac asked, walking over with Erica.

"Of course, you each grab a spoon and pick a sauce to stir." Stiles said smiling brightly.

"But, no picking out of the pan?" Erica asked as the two girls and Jackson walked outside.

"No picking out of the pan." Stiles said, and that was that. 

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is. Sorry for the wait. No excuse. Just a difficult chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Favorite, follow, review if you like.


	5. Lydia

"STILES!"

The woman in question dropped the plate she was washing, causing it to shatter on the floor. Stiles bolted out the back door to see where the fire was. But there was no fire.

Just Lydia, on the ground, holding her knee, sobbing.

The other pups had surrounded her trying to soothe their sister, also effectively blocking Stiles complete view of the crying girl.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, walking over quickly.

"I-I-I tripped and-and-and gotta sliver. It-it hur-hur-hur-hurts!" Lydia wailed and hiccuped, then continued crying loudly.

Stiles relaxed slightly. _Just a splinter, no limbs had been ripped off._ She told her racing heart. She gently moved Scott and Erica aside so she could kneel in front of the strawberry blonde and access the damage: The scrape wasn't to bad, but in the center of it was what all the fuss was about. A tiny little splinter of wood. She hummed. "Scott, I need you to go get me a pair of tweezers, a washcloth- wet it with warm water, some neosporin, and a bandage, please." Stiles said.

"Pi-pink, please." Lydia whimpered. "Not orange. It wont go with my outfit."

Stiles had to suppress a grin. The fact that Lydia was still concerned about her clothing meant the situation wasn't as dire as it had seemed a few minutes ago.

Scott nodded and soon returned with Stiles requested items.

"What are you going to do?" Allison asked, rubbing her hands along Lydia's arms trying to soothe her. It wasn't working.

"I'm going to pull the sliver out and clean up the scrape so it doesn't get infected."

"WHAT!" Lydia screamed, eyes widening in absolute terror.

Stiles rubbed her ear. That girl had a set of lungs.

"It'll be okay." Allison cooed, but Lydia wouldn't stop panicking.

The young fashionista was three shakes of a lambs tail away from having a full blown panic attack. And if anyone knew how horrible those were, it was Stiles.

"Now Lydia." Stiles said, reaching out and rubbing the back of the banshee's neck comfortingly. "It doesn't hurt. I swear." She said. And Stiles wasn't lying, the sliver was barely under the first layer of skin.

Lydia gulped. "Can I close my eyes?" She asked nervously.

"Of course." Stiles said, squeezing her leg.

Lydia nodded and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Okay." Stiles said, picking up the tweezers. "One."

Lydia whimpered.

"Two." Stiles leaned forward and plucked the sliver from Lydia knee. The girl didn't even flinch. "Three." She said, reaching for the washcloth.

Lydia let out the loudest and longest scream Stiles had ever heard, making her drop the washcloth in shock. She had to cover her ears because it was so piercing. She could only imagine what it felt like for the pups with their super hearing and what not.

"Lydia." Jackson said, scoffing. "It was out before Stiles got to three. What are you screaming for?"

Lydia flushed brightly, staining her cheeks with red. "Oh.."

The pups burst out laughing.

Stiles gently cleaned the wound with the washcloth, then added the neosporin and the bandage. "All done." She said before leaning down and dropping a kiss on the pink band-aid.

Lydia grinned and wrapped her arms around Stiles neck. "Thanks Mom."

Stiles beamed. "Go play." She said standing up. "I have to go pick up glass."

* * *

A/N: Here it is. Sorry for the wait. Please don't kill me. xo Sassy.


End file.
